<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Commoner Queen by Washedawaycloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375787">The Commoner Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washedawaycloud/pseuds/Washedawaycloud'>Washedawaycloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conflict, Earth Noble in Thedas, Gen, Modern Girl in Thedas, Rocco Girl in Thedas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washedawaycloud/pseuds/Washedawaycloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Less a Modern Girl in Thedas but a Noble Earth Girl in Thedas with Visions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Commoner Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yekaterina had had enough. She turned on the Commander, eyes ablaze with golden light. "Do not speak to me as if I am a person whom you may dispose of as you will, Ser. I know you of old, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cullen Stanton Rutherford</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The idealist son who took to the Chantry to become a Templar, who no longer writes to his sister out of </span>
  <b>shame</b>
  <span>. You, the green recruit at 18 who fancied himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Solona, and allowed her to rot in the Mage prison for her friend's idiocy. You who spout morals, when you repaid your charges after a brush with death by raining death upon them!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She advances on him as she speaks, rounding the great table, stalking him with a grace that chills the Herald, the Seeker, and Spymaster. They knew Yekaterina was strange, had information desperately needed, and a regal bearing that wedged open doors despite her mage status. What they had not seen was her ruthlessness in the face of persecution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am above you, I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> be above you, you lost, grasping little </span>
  <b>
    <em>boy</em>
  </b>
  <span>! Why? Because I choose life at the expense of my own, I see goodness before darkness, I know what it is to be taken against my will and reduced to mewling nothingness! And you? The chauvinistic would be knight? You value your own survival above all others. You showed it in your tenure at Kirkwall well enough-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"STILL YOUR TONGUE!" The rage that pours from his mouth does not cow the woman. If anything she welcomes the fire so it will make her steel. The Herald gasps as she feels the hit of a smite, ripples really, and Yekaterina is staggered before standing, one hand clutching at her stomacher, the other grasping the table, her glow dimmed, chest heaving but still standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never," the growl fairly reverberates in the room. "<strong><em>Never</em> </strong>will I still my tongue for a man or woman who would seek my destruction. Never will you take from me. Never will you <strong>tame</strong> me, Commander. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will give it back." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In all her life, Cassandra has never seen nor felt a mage rip back their mana from a Templar. It is or was, inconceivable, especially for a mage who claimed not to have manifest before the breach. Not properly. But there it was, a feeling like no other that pulls at her. Where Yekaterina had been staggered, she hobbles Rutherford and stands tall, glowing over him.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am here, Ser, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> your pleasure, nor </span>
  <em>
    <span>at</span>
  </em>
  <span> your pleasure. I am here to aid Trevelyan and the people. I care not a whit for you and if you try to take from me again so much as a sip of air, I will end you. And none here can stop me. Do you see how they are stunned? So too will they be when I gut you without the aid of my fucking magic!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette had bent to fairly scream in the winded Commander's face before straightening. Had Cassandra not known for a fact Yekaterina was no relation of hers, she would have mistaken her for the crowned Czarina so close was the resemblance in this moment Silence reigns as Yekaterina turns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ladies, I apologize, I feel unwell and cannot continue. Perhaps when the Herald returns from the Hinterlands with Mother Giselle. Until then I will remand myself to my quarters." She leaves without a backward look at any of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are a short-sighted, rage blind fool," Leliana whispers in disgust. "To make a personal enemy of her- mon Dieu, I cannot fathom what would occur if you send her running to greener pastures. Herald, you must go at once."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't," the former Templar groans. "I needed Kat's firepower. I have no need of an extra shield with Varric, apologies Cassandra but with two shields and not enough cover-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." The Seeker dismisses the apology. "I understand. Go catch her and bring several of the guards with you if you manage to convince the Czarina to leave with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Czarina?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Varric is not the only one who can dole out nicknames, Herald. The ruse may work in our favor as well."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Contrary to how I write, I love Cullen. I swear. I don't know why I allow my characters to abuse him and him them.  Yekaterina is absolutely what I picture would happen if you dropped Catherine the Great into Thedas but left her without political power and substituted a magical power in.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>